


Her Boys

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Canon verse, Incest, M/M, Mentioned John/Mary, omega!dean, the view of the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The Impala recollects





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Impala Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

The 1967 Chevrolet Impala owned first by John Winchester, then by Sam and Dean Winchester, christened ‘Sweetheart’ by Mary and ‘Baby’ by Dean, has seen many things. She saw the mating of John Winchester and Mary Campbell, sitting silently as in the backseat, John claimed his Omega and his wife. She saw the conception of Dean Winchester, her mirrors fogging up from the heat that they were creating and rocking from the impact. She witnessed the fiery blaze that took Mary Winchester’s life, John sitting on her hood and holding a six month old Sam Winchester and a four year old Dean clinging to his father’s arm.

She saw the monsters they hunted and killed, watched as John taught them how to be proper hunters and Alphas, but she knew that there was almost always an Omega in the family.

She witnessed Dean’s presentation and his first heat. Her motor ached for the sixteen year old Omega, and for the twelve year old unpresented Sam, sitting in the front seat and curled up in John’s arms, knowing that the Alpha wanted to help his son in the back, begging for a knot, but unable to do so.

She saw Sam’s first rut, saw him present as a strong and healthy Alpha. She heard the harmful words Dean spat at his younger brother, bitter that he was an Omega. Once again, her motor ached for this family that adopted her, and she in turn provided them with a home for the past sixteen years.

She saw the first time Dean’s heat and Sam’s rut collided, watching them in two different hotel rooms while John slept in her front seat. She saw the way Dean begged for someone, anyone to knot him; while Sam prowled the room like a caged tiger, red glinting in his eyes.

She saw the first time they fucked, the way Dean’s back collided solidly with her hood and she almost purred in satisfaction along with the boys as Sam pounded his older Omega brother into her, spread out in the open New Mexico sun.

She saw every time they fucked and claimed after that, but never mating. Not while John was alive- he’d pitch a fit and had been trying to pawn Dean off to other hunters. She knew Sam hated it and felt his jealousy roll off in waves. Those nights that John left them alone after trying to mate Dean off were some of the most violent claimings she’s ever seen.

She saw the fight that ultimately led to Sam leaving for Stanford, and she mourned with Dean as he sobbed quietly as Sam rudely slammed her hood and smacked his father in the face with his duffle.

She went with John whenever he went to visit Sam, and she watched him with her. There was a new Omega, a pretty one by the name of Jess, and she liked her. She reminded the Impala a lot of Mary Winchester, and once again she mourned the loss. It also wasn’t Dean.

When she became Dean’s they hunted a lot, but when Dean’s heat rolled around, he preferred to stay in her warm leather seats, crying out for Sam. She cried out for him too, in her own way.

When they reunited, to try to find John, she felt at peace with her boys back where they belonged- with her.

She mourned the loss of Jess with Sam, wishing she could provide more comfort for the Alpha as he and Dean took off cross the country, hunting for their father.

She remembered when Sam finally retook possession of Dean, slamming him in the backseat and nearly mating him right then and there, making the Omega his and his alone. Even though a bite wasn’t placed, it almost was a mating, from the way Sam was snarling mine into Dean’s ear.

They did mate in front of her- or more accurately, on her. Sam spread his Omega over her hood, just like the first time they fucked, and mated him right in the open of the warm July sun somewhere in California.

She’s seen many more times of the boys reclaiming each other, many times that Sam teased his Omega and sucked him off as he drove, many times that Dean nearly rode Sam’s knot driving down the interstate. ****She’s seen them laugh, cry, hug, kiss and fuck. She’s seen them at their best and at their worst. She’s seen them sacrifice themselves for the other over and over again, and she absolutely loved them, and would be crushed to smithereens to keep them safe.

Her boys were hers, and that wouldn’t change anything for the world

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
